


play with fire

by knightswatch



Series: fire and icing [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Anal Fingering, Biting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Polyamory, Skype Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We have a four-day roadie next week, and unlike you I actually study,” Sousuke shot back, glancing up again with one eyebrow raised. Rin looked back at him and shrugged, laughing softly. Sousuke couldn't exactly hold it against him-- Rin, while being a good student, remained fairly unconcerned by his grades, mostly he planned to continue playing hockey professionally and seemed happy as long as he wasn't failing.</p>
<p>Sousuke mostly stuck with the sport to keep his athletic scholarship. In reality, he would have given it up just to have more time for focusing on his pre-medical classes, but the time it took was worth it enough to stay.</p>
<p>Not to mention that Rin needed <i>someone</i> to make sure he didn't do anything too stupid. Ai made a soft whining sound, shifting Rin's head in his lap and jutting his lower lip out in a pout. “Four days?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	play with fire

**Author's Note:**

> Brain: Write porn in the one section where you don't have all 3 of them together  
> Me: Why?  
> Brain: Webcam sex  
> Me: Nice

Sousuke doesn't share a lot of the same superstitions that many hockey players do. He doesn't have a specific pre-game ritual like Makoto always putting on his right skate first or Haru refusing to speak to anyone except Rin or Makoto. The rest of the team's rituals get progressively weirder from there, but Sousuke is most used to Rin's. 

Rin has always used the same hair-tie for holding his hair back during games, one that never gets pulled out at any other time. It's old and stretched out, despite how little hair it actually holds, but Sousuke doesn't comment on it. He doesn't comment either on when Ai braided a tiny section of Rin's hair before one of their games, Rin's head in his lap and Sousuke behind both of them, partially reading from a book and partially just enjoying his two favorite people. Ai was leaning back onto his stomach, laughing warm and relaxed as his fingers worked Rin's hair into a braid with ease.

Sousuke's gathered at this point that he liked having Ai play with his hair because he never complained about it, just closed his eyes and leaned into Ai's fingers like a contented cat. They flickered open slowly, a smile curling over Rin's lips. “You're good at that.”

“I'm used to helping the girls get ready before team events,” Ai shrugged, his own smile getting wider along with Rin's. Sousuke snorted slightly, rolling his eyes at the both of them before looking back down at his textbook. Rin lifted his arm just enough to elbow at Sousuke's thigh, still grinning. “I'm pretty sure you're not allowed to laugh at us while being a nerd.”

“We have a four-day roadie next week, and unlike you I actually study,” Sousuke shot back, glancing up again with one eyebrow raised. Rin looked back at him and shrugged, laughing softly. Sousuke couldn't exactly hold it against him-- Rin, while being a good student, remained fairly unconcerned by his grades, mostly he planned to continue playing hockey professionally and seemed happy as long as he wasn't failing.

Sousuke mostly stuck with the sport to keep his athletic scholarship. In reality, he would have given it up just to have more time for focusing on his pre-medical classes, but the time it took was worth it enough to stay.

Not to mention that Rin needed _someone_ to make sure he didn't do anything too stupid. Ai made a soft whining sound, shifting Rin's head in his lap and jutting his lower lip out in a pout. “Four days?”

“Yeah. We have three road games to play, and the last day will just be the ride back,” Rin sighed, raising an eyebrow as Ai stole the old hair-tie from around his wrist and gently pulled his hair back into its little ponytail, leaving a small section of it braided. He sighed, leaning over and kissing Rin's forehead with a little grin.

“Well that's for luck,” he chirped, laughing softly when Rin leaned up and stole another kiss in return. Sousuke laughed softly, shaking his head.

“Don't tell him that, he'll make you do it before every single game,” he smirked when Ai looked over at him, giving up on studying and setting the book down, shifting so Ai was resting more against his chest, laying a hand on his hip. “Rin's superstitious.”

“Sousuke thinks he's too good for a little luck,” Rin shot back, rolling his eyes. Sousuke flicked his forehead, pulling his hand back too slowly to avoid one of his fingers getting nipped at. “He sits there and laughs at everybody before the games start.”

“Because you all look like idiots,” he sighed, looking up at Ai and shaking his head. “Our back-up goalie literally _brings a beetle with him_. Every time, even on roadies.”

“Be nice, he named it after you,” Rin managed to hold his laughter in, if only just barely. He met Ai's questioning look with an even gaze, shaking his head. “Kid named it Pyunsuke so it would grow up big and strong.”

At least the helpless way Ai broke down laughing at that made Sousuke feel less like an idiot over the whole situation. It wasn't like he could be anything _but_ nice to Momo, seeing as he was the captain's younger brother. He huffed when Ai laughed himself nearly to tears, frowning at both of them and aware that it didn't look at all convincing.

 

Sousuke didn't really notice that Rin had actually asked Ai to braid his hair before all their games until they were at their first away one. Sousuke had his stick balanced over his lap, wrapping black tape slowly around the blade, glancing up as Rin sat down next to him with a frustrated growl, clawing at his hair. Sousuke paused, watching him unravel the sad attempt at a braid on the side of his head, raising an eyebrow.

“So that's a thing now?” He asked, trying not to laugh at Rin's frustrated expression. Rin sighed, giving Sousuke a withering glare in response.

“Shut up. Can you do it? I can't figure out how,” he huffed. Sousuke was about to suggest asking Gou, but instead he sighed and set his stick to the side, standing so he had a better angle over Rin's head to work with. He combed his fingers through the bright locks slowly, working out the last of the failed braid, smiling slightly.

“Is it luck or because you miss him?” He kept his voice pitched low but grinned when Rin's cheeks tinted red, his eyes darting up before he went back to staring forward, leaving the question unanswered. 

“I do too,” Sousuke's braiding skills were nowhere near as good as Ai's, but he at least managed to do better than hopelessly tangling Rin's hair up. He would have to ask Ai to actually teach him how to do it in the future-- the strands were uneven and there were some sticking out from the middle of the braid. He resisted the urge to pet Rin's head when he finished, knocking his knuckles against his shoulder instead, sitting back down to finish taping his stick.

 

By the time they finish their third game (they win the first, lose the second and pull an overtime win out of the third), Sousuke was tired down to his bones. He was glad that he and Rin were stuck in a double together because as soon as he tossed his gear bag at the foot of one of the beds he grabbed the back of Rin's shirt with a groan, letting his weight sag forward and resting his forehead against Rin's shoulder.

Rin laughed softly, looking at Sousuke's head leaning on him, lifting a hand and rubbing the back of his hair. “You gonna make it?”

“Tired,” Sousuke mumbled, closing his eyes and sliding his arms around Rin's sides and squeezing him tighter. “Too many minutes.”

“Tell Kazuki and Uozumi to get their shit together and you can play fewer shifts,” Rin laughed, rolling his eyes. “At least just lay down.”

“Lay down with me,” he was probably whining at this point, but really he didn't care. “Or give me a massage.”

“Wrong boyfriend for that,” Rin laughed, shuffling the few steps forward that he could and flopping onto the bed, Sousuke falling next to him, still hugging around Rin's sides. Rin rolled his eyes, laughing and rolling on his back to look at Sousuke with a sharp grin, running his fingers through his hair again. “You staying awake?”

“No,” he groaned, dropping his head and shutting his eyes with a huff. Rin snorted, somewhere between amused and annoyed, and rolled out of Sousuke's grasp to dig his laptop out of one of their bags, settling in with it and chuckling when Sousuke's arm wrapped around him again. 

“Take your stupid nap then. We don't leave a few more hours.”

“What're you doing?” He grumbled, creaking his eyes open and watching Rin pull Skype up with a small hum under his breath, pushing hair out of his face-- his ponytail had mostly fallen out between the game and the shower after, but the messy braid was still there on one side. 

“I told Ai we'd call him after the game was done, though it's a little late now,” Rin frowned, rolling his eyes when Sousuke pushed himself to sit upright, rubbing his eyes and looking down at the screen. He ignored Rin frowning at the side of his head, reaching out and clicking the call button for him.

“If he's not up he just won't answer,” Sousuke reasoned with a shrug, pushing the thoughts of sleep out of his own mind. It was worth staying up awhile longer to see Ai, at least.

When the call picked up it was of a slightly blurred video of Ai beaming at the screen, glasses crooked on his face, hair a ruffled mess. “There you are!”

“Shouldn't you be in bed?” It's the first thing Rin managed to say, covering his grin by turning his face slightly away. Sousuke rolled his eyes with a little snort, shaking his head.

“I told you I was going to stay up until you were finished!” Ai pouted, then blinked his eyes and leaned towards the screen with a grin on his face. “Who'd you get to braid your hair?”

“I did it,” Sousuke laughed softly, enjoying the red that crept into Rin's face as soon as the question was asked. “He needed it for luck.”

“S- shut up!” Rin shoved at his side, jostling the computer and making the smaller window showing their video go wildly blurred. Sousuke sighed and righted the screen for him, smiling a little at Ai giggling.

“Did it work?” He raised an eyebrow and beamed when they both nodded, clapping his hands and doing a small wiggle in his bed, squeaking. “I'm glad you won!”

“Ai-chan...” there was a sleepy complaint from the other side of the room, followed by Nagisa leaning into the frame and rubbing at his eyes. He frowned until he recognized both Sousuke and Rin on the screen, a grin lighting up his face. “Rei-chan is all done too!”

“Are you going back to your room then?” Ai inquired, leaning forward. It let the screen only showing most of his neck and collarbone, a too-large shirt draping off one of his shoulders and tiny running shorts creeping up between his thighs. It was a view that neither of them complained about.

“Uh-huh! I'll see you later!” There were several thumping sounds that were probably Nagisa pulling his shoes on, followed by the slamming of the door behind him. Rin laughed, shaking his head.

“That kid has way too much energy,” he huffed and Sousuke nodded slowly in agreement, grunting when Ai sat back down. Ai blinked at the mirrored looks of disappointment on both their faces, adjusting his glasses with a small frown.

“Were you two spending that whole time leering?” This disapproval was mostly feigned and Rin grinned crookedly, nodding his head without an ounce of shame to spare. Ai blinked, and even in the blue light that cast off his screen Sousuke could see his cheeks go a little pink. He raised an eyebrow, staring at the shirt draping off of Ai's shoulder for a thoughtful moment.

“Hey,” he mumbled it mostly into Rin's hair, pulling his attention from smirking at the screen and kissing him slowly as soon as he looked up, shifting the laptop onto his own knee before pressing his tongue into Rin's mouth. He was fairly sure Rin would forget about it quickly once he was distracted and rather than let it be shaken around it was easier to hold onto it himself. In moving it, he caught a glimpse of Ai leaning forward curiously, eyes round, watching Sousuke slide his hand into the back of Rin's hair and twist it between his fingers. His thumb slid over the braid still in Rin's hair, fighting the urge to chuckle at the uneven bumps of it, hissing instead when Rin's teeth dragged over his lower lip.

Rin blinked his eyes open at the sound, darting them to look at Sousuke and then at Ai on the screen, sitting now on his knees with the laptop pushed far enough way from him that most of him fit in the frame, shifting slightly with his thighs pressed tight together. Their lips broke apart enough for Sousuke to see Rin smirking, grabbing for the computer and setting it just slightly to the side on the bed, managing to fit them both into the eye of the camera before shifting onto his knees and sliding into Sousuke's lap with a laugh, cocking his head and looking back at Ai with a smirk crooked on his face. “You weren't busy, right?”

Ai blinked at him, shaking his head slowly and looking a little like a deer caught in headlights. Sousuke rolled his eyes, biting at the side of Rin's neck just hard enough to leave the indents of his teeth behind in the soft skin there. He felt more than heard the small sound that vibrated up Rin's throat in response, sliding a hand up his back. “Don't be mean to him.”

“I'm not,” Rin hissed, sliding his fingers into Sousuke's hair and giving it a sharp tug. It wasn't really enough to hurt, but he gripped tighter in the back of Rin's tank top anyway, raising an eyebrow and grinning a little in return. “You I am gonna be mean to.”

“You two are the worst,” Ai groaned, shaking his head slightly when both of them looked over, a smile slowly creeping across his face. “Can't you try to get along without me there?”

“Nope,” Sousuke laughed, Rin shaking his head as well. He took the moment to lay another bite on his neck, lower, at the junction with his shoulder, digging his teeth in harder this time. Rin failed to swallow down a growling sound from the back of his throat, his hips rolling forward against Sousuke's. He shifted a hand from Rin's back to his hips, guiding them through several slow forward grinds, enjoying the bite of friction through his jeans. He glanced up at Rin still watching the screen with a determined expression on his face, teeth digging sharp lines into his lower lip.

Ai was staring directly back at him, the wicked twist of his smile evident even with his distance from the computer screen, hands resting peacefully in his lap. It was almost convincing like he could be watching anything, except the constant shifting of his hips, gave him away. Sousuke chuckled, dragging a slow swipe up the side of Rin's neck with his tongue before biting down on the lobe of his ear, forcing his hips still now instead. “You like having him watch you?”

He could see the red cover the tips of Rin's ears, the way he nodded in agreement anyway, trying to force movement between them against the constant hold of Sousuke's hand. Sousuke wasn't sure if Ai heard him or not, but used the hand not gripping Rin into stillness to push the tank top up his chest instead. He lifted himself off the bed, dropping Rin onto his back and laughing at the small huff of air that left him, batting away the hand that tried to grab for his belt loops with a smirk.

The both of them were too easy to manhandle, not that he minded being able to get away with it. Rin's teeth didn't loose their harsh grip on his lip, still making eye contact with the screen, hair fanning around his head. It was entertaining, at least, to see Ai trying to hard to act like he wasn't increasingly interested, or Rin struggling not to make a sound and embarrass himself further.

Really, it just gave Sousuke something to push himself for. His thumb dragged slowly up the exposed skin of Rin's side, nudging the shirt higher as he went before leaning over and pressing a slow series of kisses down his stomach. Ai made a small noise before Rin did, making Sousuke glance up and get caught staring at him laying on his back instead, using his own hand to try and mirror the action.

Sousuke huffed a heavy breath out against Rin's stomach, slightly upset that he couldn't focus on both of them like this. Still, he unclamped his hand from Rin's hip and pressed his palm into the hard bulge in his jeans instead, flexing his hand and grinding down against it, satisfied when Rin finally had to open his mouth and groan, fingers digging slightly into the sheets underneath him.

He hummed against the muscle of Rin's abs, pleased by the sound, dragging his teeth over skin slowly, feeling Rin's stomach twitch at the sensation. He bit down slightly harder, stealing Rin's attention and resting his chin on his stomach with a small smirk. “Hey. Talk to him.”

“S- shut up,” Rin snorted, dropping his head back down with a flush painted over his cheeks. Sousuke rolled his eyes, grinding his hand down against Rin's cock again, waiting for him to take the suggestion before doing anything more. Rin's voice stuttered around a frustrated sound, fingers digging harder into the bed as he tried to roll his hips up for more friction.

When Rin still didn't cave, Sousuke sighed slightly, flicking the button of his jeans open and shaking his head, mumbling into Rin's skin. “Tell him you wanna touch him.”

“A- Ai,” Rin's voice came out strained, the scope of the camera failing to hide him pushing his hips up insistently into the slow slide of Sousuke's hand into his pants, head tilted back, eyes glassy. Ai didn't look any better than he did. He'd wiggled himself closer, shirt pushed up under his arms and still draping unevenly off of one shoulder, hand massaging the obvious swell of his cock through the tight running shorts. It wasn't quite dark enough in the room to hide the slightly damp spot under his hand, Sousuke wondered briefly if he was aware of it or not. The two of them were staring at each other through the screen, Rin's tongue dragging over his lower lip, swollen from biting down on it so intensely. “I- I wanna be there with you.”

He didn't press his hand inside of Rin's boxers yet, just rubbed the underside through them, tracing the vein he could feel there and letting Rin grind desperately into the pressure of his hand. He gave a small sound of approval at Rin's words, nodding and nuzzling against the sharp curve of his hip, grinning slightly at the series of dark bruises still dotted over it, not entirely sure if they were from his hand or from Ai's teeth. He licked one slowly, applying enough pressure to make Rin hiss again. “F- fuck, Sou.”

“Focus,” he smirked at Rin's frustrated huff, sliding his hand back to push his jeans down past his thighs, resting his chin on Rin's leg and nibbling at the soft skin by his thigh, considering. Rin groaned slightly without prompting and Sousuke blinked, looking up and staring as well at Ai's slender hand wrapping around his cock, soft, wet sounds coming from the speaker as he stroked.

Sousuke dragged his tongue over the angle of Rin's hip again before pushing himself up off his stomach, forcing his own pants off with a sudden bolt of impatience. He shivered slightly when he lined the two of them up together, hoping that Rin didn't notice with his laser focus on watching Ai. Sousuke grabbed one of Rin's wrists, taking his hand and wrapping it around both of them, using his own to guide it until Rin picked up and stroked them both himself, mouth hanging slightly open.

Ai wiggled his hips against the bed, head tilted back as his hips tilted upwards toward his hand, a frustrated whimper falling out of his mouth. He mumbled something that Sousuke couldn't make out entirely before letting go of himself and flipping over to dig under the pillow. He was going to ask exactly what Ai was doing, but Rin's thumb dragging over the head of his cock made his voice fall out in a groan instead.

It became clear quickly enough when Ai dug out a half-emptied tube of lube, pouring it over his fingers without even the patience to lay on his back again, propping his knees under himself and shoving a pillow under his chin. His hips wiggled slightly as he reached back, the blue light of the screen illuminating the curve of his spine and making his fingers glow from the thick gel on them before the first one sunk inside.

Rin moaned as he watched, his hand stuttering out of its rhythm in surprise. Sousuke would have complained, except he wasn't much better, eyes glued to the tiny backward rolls of Ai's hips like he was searching for a way to bring his finger deeper each time it slid in, using the pillow under him to muffle the sounds coming out of his mouth.

It was beneficial-- as much as Sousuke enjoyed hearing him, Ai was _loud_ , apparently even mostly by himself. He whined when his second finger slid in, lifting his fluttering eyes to stare directly at the screen again. Sousuke wrapped his hand around Rin's once more, helping him fall back into a rhythm that loosely matched Ai's, squeezing Rin's fingers tighter to try and stop himself from thrusting forward into the grip.

“I- I need--” Ai's voice was strained, louder than intended, his face burning another desperate mewl sliced his words. He didn't finish the thought, pushing his face against the pillow and twisting his wrist, using the fabric to muffle a shout that made Rin's hips arch upward. Sousuke was losing his battle not to be affected quickly-- with Rin panting underneath him and a growing hunger in his stomach to be able to replace Ai's tiny fingers with his own and stretch him for real. 

Ai was panting when his face lifted again, and when his eyes locked with Rin's it made him whine and push his hips back harder, mouth slightly open. Rin mumbled something that was probably 'fuck' but wasn't entirely loud enough for Sousuke to hear before he arched his back sharply and came thick streaks across his stomach, free hand curling into the sheets until they groaned with the strain.

Sousuke leaned forward, keeping Rin's hand wrapped around both of them, sealing their lips together with a hiss, eyes fluttering as he lost his focus between the sensation of Rin still stroking them together and Ai pushing increasingly desperate sounds into the pillow under his face. His head dropped to rest on Rin's shoulder, limbs shaking as he spilled into the slick tightness of Rin's hand around him, turning his head to watch Ai make a mess out of his own sheets, rocking his hips into the twisting and pushing of his fingers.

He let himself topple over to the side of Rin, pulling the laptop onto his stomach with a tired grin, watching Ai's legs quiver before he rolled onto his back again, chest still heaving around little pants, smiling brightly in return, face much closer to the screen than before, making his smile blue as well as his cheeks. “You two are back tomorrow, right?”

“Mmm,” Rin hummed more than actually spoke in reply, throwing his arm over his eyes and laughing sharply. “Thank god.”

Sousuke elbowed at him, rolling his eyes. “You should go shower before you fall asleep.”

“Shut up,” Rin snapped then sighed, kicking his jeans the rest of the way off and rolling off the side of the bed, looking at it with his nose wrinkled. “Glad we have two of those.”

“Ah, lucky,” Ai sighed, wiggling slightly on his own sheets and rubbing his arm into his eyes. “Now I have to change mine before I go to sleep.”

He hopped off the bed, setting his laptop on the nightstand nearby and leaving the call open while he did so, laughing softly when Sousuke fell asleep before he even finished.


End file.
